


Crazy golf

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Lucifer punishment for misbehaving is babysitting Trixie, bit harsh.
Kudos: 15





	Crazy golf

Honestly the things I do for the detective. Both she and detective douche have left me looking after their spawn. My punishment for helping myself to a bag of weed found in a victim’s bedroom. It’s not like they were going to use and the detective would only go and get it destroyed after, what a waste. Instead on staying at home and watching rubbish tv like a good child, she would rather go out and play crazy golf, seemed a perfectly good title for a perfect waste of time. Most of the holes on the course were devilish even for me, let alone the spawn,

‘Lucifer are you paying attention ?’ A little voice brought me out of my daze,  
‘ not in the slightest’ she frowned at me ,  
‘ on the seventh course I got two’ she held up two fingers to empathise the point,  
‘ ha you honestly think I’m going to believe you potted that little plastic ball into that hole in two goes’ she crossed her arms and smirked at me, so much like her mother,  
‘ if you don’t believe me you should of payed attention, your turn’ right then I thought, not a chance in hell is he devil going to be beaten by a small child at this silly game.

Placing my plastic ball on the ground I lined up my shot, a hole in one of course. Straight through horribly pink wooden lighthouse and straight in the hole in the ground, almost to easy. Hitting the plastic ball with the club the ball went straight through in the hole at the bottom of the light house,

‘ there we are, hole in one. What did I say, easy’ the child went round to the other side of the lighthouse looking puzzled,  
‘ uh Lucifer, you haven’t got a hole in one’ impossible,  
‘ is that so, let me see’ going round to the other side of the light house I saw indeed that the ball wasn’t in the hole, perplexed I looked around but with no luck, the piece of plastic had disappeared,  
‘ now we’re has that little thing gone’  
‘ found it!’ Shouted the child who was on the ground by the light house, getting on the ground myself I saw that he little ball was still in the hole trapped by a loose bit of the green surface, hoe the devil did it not stop the child’s ball,  
‘ how did you get your ball, you cheated I imagine whilst I wasn’t looking’ she opened her mouth in shock at thought,  
‘ actually I went around the lighthouse, mum says they are traps for kids, and for people who think they are really good at crazy golf’.


End file.
